weirdvidsonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AquaTerra7/Steven Universe Episode 6
Steven Universe Episode 6 The Necklace Jax *Wakes up* *yawns* *Walks down stairs* Bubblepie *Is randomly hanging from the ceiling* Jax Bp what are ya doing up there? Bubblepie I don't know. I'm just "Hanging" around! Jax Wow. That was a bad pun. Bubblepie I know. Your gonna play sticker wars with me today right? Jax Totally! Bubblepie Awesome BBQ Sauce! Jax *laughs* Bubblepie By the way this necklace you gave me is totally amazing! Jax Really? Thanks. Bubblepie Yea i'm gonna wear it every day of my life! Jax Perfect! If you wear it for 4 days that would be cool too. Bubblepie What do you mean? *Gasp* Do you know the exact time and date of my death? Awesome! Jax Heh Heh.. Bubblepie What's wrong? Jax Nothing... but has the necklace been feeling "weird"? Bubblepie Okay, stop being so weird. What ever is wrong just tell me! Jax *sighs* You will always be my friend right? No matter what I do? Bubblepie Of Course! Your like my pizza eating pal! Jax *sighs* Bubblepie i'm worki- *Phone rings in Jax's pocket* Jax Umm I have to go! I'll be back in time to play sticker wars! Bubblepie But wait! Jax *Runs Outside* Bubblepie *sighs* Jax *Answers phone* Hello? Mystery Is she still wearing the necklace? Jax Yes. She even said that she would wear it forever. Mystery Great! Oh and by the way I wanted to inform you that the affects of the necklace will come in tonight. Not in 4 days. Jax Really?! Mystery Yes really! Now come to work. Jax But.. I promised Bubblepie I would play sticker wars with her. Plus the affects are going to come in tonight. Mystery Who cares? Just come to work. Jax *sighs* Fine boss. *Seven hours later* Jax *Walks into house* Bubblepie Jax! Where were you?! Jax Umm.. Bubblepie You said you would play sticker wars! Jax Well.. I got really busy! Bubblepie Too busy to hang out with me? Jax Look. I'm so sorry. Bubblepie You can't have fun anymore. What happened to the "fun" Jax? Jax *sigh* That Jax is gone. Bubblepie When will he be back!? Jax Never! The "fun" Jax is not coming back! This is why I wonder why we are even friends! Bubblepie ....... Jax *sigh* Look Bubblepie I didn't mean tha- *Necklace starts glowing* Bubblepie Why is it glowing? Jax *Thinks* Should I help her? Bubblepie Jax?! *Starts floating in the air* Jax?!?! Jax ...... Bubblepie Jax?!?!?! Jax *Takes deep breath* *Whispers* I'm sorry boss... BP! Take off the necklace! Before it's too late! Bubblepie *Tries to take it off* It's stuck! Jax Oh no! No no no no no! Bubblepie *Appears in chains* Jax?!?!?! Jax Hold on! Just let me think! Bubblepie Hurry! Jax Ugh! I can't think of anything! *The necklace starts burning Bubblepie* Bubblepie Ahh! It's burning! Jewel *Walks in* What?! Bubblepie! Jax what's going on?! Jax Umm.. I- I- I- Jewel Tell me! Jax Ugh! I work for Diamond! Jewel What?!?!?! Jax She wanted me to kill Bubblepie! Jewel and you listened to her?! Jax You just don't understand! Bubblepie Guys?! A little help?! *Portal Appears and Bubblepie is about to be thrown into it* Bubblepie Ahhh! Jax No! *Tackles Bubblepie to ground* Bubblepie What's going on?! You work for Diamond?! Jax I- I- I- Bubblepie I thought you were my friend... Jax I a- Watch out! The portal! *Giant ghost hand comes through the portal and grabs Bubblepie* Jewel Bubblepie! *Tires to grab her leg but it slips* No! Bubblepie *Gets pulled into portal* Jax ...... Jewel This is all your fault! *Tackles Jax* Jax Look! I did'nt mean it! Jewel Liar! *Punches Jax* Jax If you want me to leave so bad then fine! I'll go work 100% for Diamond! Jewel Fine! Go! Jax Fine! *Walks outside* ?latrop eht ni si tahW Category:Blog posts